


Rio Nights

by Mecha9Viceroy74



Category: Rio (Movies - Saldanha), Sly Cooper (Video Games)
Genre: Actors, Crossover, Fanclubs, Heist, Nigel shouldn't try to use his own stunts against a master thief, Nights in Brasil, Platonic Relationships, Pre Villainy Nigel, Pre-Sly Cooper and Rio, Start Of Darkness, Telenova, The toxic influence of fame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:08:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22128466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mecha9Viceroy74/pseuds/Mecha9Viceroy74
Summary: Following a successful shoot of the hit new telenova "Sand, Spies and Rio Lies", the famed actor Nigel is enjoying himself at a party.But he doesn't know that the Cooper Gang have plans of their own, for the host of the party.
Kudos: 3





	Rio Nights

The night air was cool on July the 23rd, a Saturday in the year 1983, but for Nigel the famed sulphur crested cockatoo movie and telenova star actor, it was better than having to deal with hoards of screaming fans. That tour in New York had been one exhausting week . But this exclusive party in Rio would certainly be something to see, even with the daily plague of the paparazzi.

His agent, a boar called Maurice muttered to him as he headed inside the dressing room, while Nigel was getting changed into a smart white suit for the party. "Monsieur Nigel, you have a fan waiting for you outside." "Tell whoever it is they can wait until after I get dressed. I'm not having a repeat of the California stalking incident for that Cocckaburoo John movie, where I played a supporting role." He replied back to Maurice, while spraying some cologne and his tie was nearly done up. Yes, that outfit would do nicely for the party. 

After he got out of the dressing room, all dressed up, Nigel saw a puffin with her hair in a Parisian up-do and a Dallas themed dress waiting outside. "And who might you be, you lovely fan." He purred with that heart meltingly warm tone that had won him the best Leading role award in 1981, as the puffin replied. "Oh sacre bleu, you're Nigel. That actor who starred in that spy film Fly another Day. I'm Marie Puffin and please can you give me an autograph, my friends have all been badgering me to get one here in Rio." He sighed with relief as she got out an autograph book, before he slickly signed the autograph page with a blue biro pen. "Ah that's a relief señora. Keep your wits about you, Rio's a dangerous place." It was slightly empty, but being nice to people created a good bit of P.R for his acting talents. 

Such were the perks of fame, he could do anything he wanted and people would adore him for it! Those were the egotistical thoughts that rattled in Nigel's head, as he got into a taxi headed to the mansion of Baron Jarki Maniaceria. Soon in the night, there would be a party where all the other celebrities of the Western world, along with a few Eastern Bloc famous people would hang out in Rio. Luckily he was on the red carpeted invitation list and what's more all the drug rumours were probably fake. 

Meanwhile elsewhere, a gang of one raccoon, a walrus and a mandrill were looking over at the party place. "So Baron Delgrazzi the anteater's hiding out there? Hey Dr M you got a plan??" Sweeny stated to Dr M the Mandrill. 

"You look like a tramp with that outfit, oh wait a minute. You're that Conner Cooper fellow who escaped with his gang on a penny farthing in London, how'd the hell you all pull that stunt off?" Now that the party was being crashed by strangers, Nigel's nasty side, the one which all fans, co-stars and hirees feared was beginning to rear its head. But Conner wasn't exactly going to tell him. "Trade secret kiddo." "I'm twenty seven Cooper. The wonders of plastic surgery." 

Nigel stared in confusion at the giant mechanical Eurasian eagle owl before saying while he tried to walk away. "I shouldn't have drunk that much at the party, you're probably just a hallucination." The owl muttered disapprovingly before replying "Are the people of this generation really so ignorant to the supernatural. I am Clockwerk and I need information only you possess, where is Conner Cooper? If you do not tell me , I will kill you!" .

"Probably caught the nearest boat to Europe at the dock. Can I go now?" Admittedly at this death threat, the New Zealander was starting to hesitate, for despite dishing one liners, Nigel hadn't expected to get caught up in the plot of a real life TV crime heist, or be threatened by an urban legend . So his half hearted reply briefly reached the owl's ears.

"Humph, very well." With a cold screech that sounded like death, Clockwerk flew off into the night, as a bloodied Nigel headed off to the doctor's office in


End file.
